generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Bobo Haha
Increased intelligence Ability to speak Marksmanship High agility |weapons = Laser pistols |gender = Male |hair color = Brown |portrayed by: = John DiMaggio |allies = Rex Salazar, Agent Six, Rebecca Holiday, Noah Nixon |enemies = Van Kleiss, Biowulf, Breach, Skalamander, NoFace }} Bobo Haha is an animal E.V.O., taking the form of an anthropomorphic chimp with the ability to speak. He is Rex's sidekick and also a bad influence, something that he has even stated himself. History Background Little is known about Bobo's past. However, Bobo claimed that before he was turned into an E.V.O., he was a helper animal trained to entertain children at a hospital. His owner was supposedly an eccentric philanthropist. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" Season One :Main Article: History of Bobo Haha (First Season) Personality Bobo is a fun loving guy, always up to have a good time and has a particular love for gambling. He especially likes having a good time while fighting enemy E.V.O.s. Bobo's good-hearted fun causes Providence to view him as a bad influence on Rex, since he encourages his rebellious tendencies. He is quick to fire his weapon in battle, preferring not to think about the variables. He apparently likes pizza to the point of ratting Rex out to Agent Six in the episode "The Architect". Despite close friends, he shows a general dislike for humans, whom he refers to as "sheep" due to the fact they seem to blindly follow the crowd. Physical Appearance He has pale purple skin and brown fur. He wears an eye patch and fez. His shirt and shorts are a dingy gray/green color with blue cloth at the bottom of his sleeves, shorts, and a line down his shirt that extends to the bottom. He also has blue cuff-links. His outfit is like something out of a Renaissance fair. Bobo wears a diaper, which he insists be referred to as a "simian undergarment", in which Agent Six has placed a tracking device. Powers and Abilities Aside from his human-level intelligence and the ability to talk, he seems to be a completely normal chimpanzee. He also wields a pair of rather large laser pistols in combat, and has a belt with grenades attached to it, but has only used them in the episode The Forgotten. He is apparently knowledgeable of codes used by Providence, information about locations (New York and resort locations), and is able to fly a variety of military grade aircraft as well as use a variety of military grade weapons (to the point that he once instructed Providence Agents on "The Broiler"). His swinging, balancing and jumping capabilities are that of a typical jungle-variety chimpanzee. Bobo also has approximately 5 times the strength of an average human (most chimps have this physical strength this is not an E.V.O ability). Despite his attitude-problems and gangster personality, Bobo Haha has shown himself to be techno-savy and intelligent enough to create a fully-functional android to pose as him while on his 'bobo-time'. Relationships Rex Salazar Rex is his best friend and possibly the only human E.V.O. that he considers a friend and has a large soft spot for him. Although he often tries to convince Rex to be reckless and ignore the rules of Providence, it is shown repeatedly that he deeply cares for Rex; often shown consoling him or getting emotional when Rex states his own affections for his "family". While loyal to Rex, his compliance can be bought in exchange for pizza. The two are pretty much partners in crime when it comes to certain things such as pranking other agents at Providence or when it deals with running away to other places. The two also very well on missions with one other. Although both personalities don't always form a good mix; the mission can still turn out a success. Agent Six Bobo's relationship with Agent Six is somewhat tense. This is because of Bobo's recklessness and Six's straight-laced manner. It was suggested that the two had had encounters with each other prior to Bobo's joining Providence and it wasn't on such good terms 1.19, "Promises, Promises". Bobo is clearly afraid of Six to some extent, often starting off being flippant, then becoming more serious once Six's disapproval is known. Despite these differences they work well enough together, possibly forming into a start of a good friendship. Doctor Holiday Doctor Holiday is nothing but a mere close friend and teammate to Bobo. Normally seeing each other every and working together on most missions, the two have the same bond that Bobo has along with Six. In spite of that, sometimes Bobo can tend to annoy Doctor Holiday and get on her bad side at the wrong moments. For example, when trying to lecture Rex on something really important, he thought it was the correct time to make a sarcastic comment when it wasn't. 1.13, "The Hunter" The two also work well together, as shown before when they were both timing to fly out of Paradise when it was about to collide with the ship. 1.06, "Frostbite" White Knight Bobo's relationship with White is somewhat similar to his relationship with Six. Possibly because of Bobo's prior encounters he had with Six were on the same level since White use to be partners with Six. Unlike Six's relationship, which has slightly strengthened, his relationship with White Knight has been the same, changing only to a small degree. Kenwyn Jones Bobo was electrocuted by her once but seemed to have forgiven her. Kenwyn has been assigned to join Rex and his team more often. Bobo doesn't mind having Kenwyn on their team because that means he gets to do less work. He gave her a monkey kiss showing his approval. 2.03, "Lost Weekend" M. Rex :''To learn more about Haha's comic counterpart go to The Haha article. Appearances Trivia * Bobo can cook, but according to him no one appreciates his efforts. 1.05, "The Architect" * Bobo loves both gambling and money 1.06, "Frostbite" and loves to party. 1.18, "Plague" * Bobo is commonly mistaken for a monkey as chimpanzees do not have tails. He even called himself a monkey. * Sometimes he goes on "Bobo-time", although it is unknown what that is. Bobo once said he was at a family reunion, though this was likely a joke. 2.05, "Robo Bobo" * He has stated that he hates bananas, but has also been seen eating them many times. * He hates "mushy stuff"; however, he ironically gets mushy about Rex considering him as family. * He has a purple tongue. * He uses the toilet even though he wears diapers (which he claims is a "simian undergarment"). 1.04, "Lockdown" * He is also camera-shy, as shown when he fainted after going on TV. 2.16, "Exposed" * In "Six Minus Six", Six calls him "Hobo Baha". References Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:E.V.O.s Category:Animal E.V.O.s Category:Providence Category:Males Category:Providence Agents